marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marrow (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = | wxm = | voice = Tara Strong | other = }} Marrow is a and member of the in a . Biography Marrow developed mutant powers. She was captured by the and taken prisoner as a result. There, she met after he awoke from a twenty year coma. He used his abilities to stop some interference from an official, which baffled Marrow and caused her to bombard him with questions. They ranged from where he was hiding, what his powers were and even how he knew her name after she questioned him initially. knew who he was and greeted him as the professor. She heard of his plans to reach the X-Men in the past, which she did not look on as a faithful course of action. She also dismissed that he was the real Charles, though this was proven false once he used his powers to talk to her telepathically. The Sentinels had taken from him and could use it to locate every single mutant and prevent them from hiding ever again. Learning of this, Marrow chastised Charles for brining a "mutant tracker" into their already bad predicament and questioned why he did not just destroy the device when he had the chance. Though Charles tried to justify not destroying it by explaining it was his only link to the past, Marrow gave little admiration for his words. She angrily told him to stop worrying about the past, and focus on the present and also claimed he had made everything worse before storming off. Charles, Bishop and broke into the area where Cerebro was being held and made their way through the place as they were attacked by Sentinels. Marrow joined the captive mutants in retreating into a bunker once their plan to escape went under way, and was cornered by a Sentinel as it started stepping on the base she was hiding in. Luckily, came to their rescue and got the group a passageway with the use of her powers. Marrow escaped, though was nearly stepped on by the Sentinel as a result of her ensuring freedom. As she and the others continued to flee, Firestar gave them cover from the Sentinel until she was knocked out of the air. While the others tended to her, Marrow got aboard a building and broke a cord with her powers. She proceeded to jump on the Sentinel and pinned it to the robot, preventing it from using its foot until Firestar regained her strength and attacked its face. As Charles, Hellion and Bishop regrouped with the escaping mutants in the outbreak, so did the Sentinels following both groups. Marrow was pushed down by an escaping mutant, and was in place to be stepped on by a Sentinel. Charles grabbed her and got her out of the way, as well as shielding her when the Sentinel began to explode. Bishop approached the two and pointed out that the reinforcements would be there soon, signaling that they should continue to make an escape. Charles telepathically contacted the X-Men sometime afterward and made it clear to them what their future was coming down to. Once he finished the communication, Marrow removed his helmet and was thanked and also welcomed him in return, indicating that her opinion was changing of him. Powers and Abilities Personality Marrow lived for her time. She did not see fit to recall anything from the past or dwell on events that happened all too long ago. She was not well at caring orders that she did not see the point of caring or did not agree with entirely, believing her own opinions and ideals were superior to anyone else's. She constituted to have her own thoughts expressed and whenever someone did not believe in them, viewed that person as though they were insane. When asked to go through with decisions that she did not find any common ground with, typically from the orders of , she would go through with them half-heartedly, as she was still struggling internally with having to take someone else's ideals into action rather than her own. The internal struggle was noticed by many of her teammates, but they always resented doing anything about it or taking any type of action to stop it. It makes sense as well, as they were dealing with a bad future they had the chance to prevent and could not leave that behind to deal with the views and problems of only one person. However, this cost them in affect when Marrow ratted Charles out to the Sentinels as a way of getting back at him for how poorly death had been taken into consideration by the others for having used him as bait for Charles to ensure he would be better off. Relationships Charles Xavier Marrow first met the revered founder of the X-Men when he awoke from his coma and came over to the same facility she and the others had been captured in. When Marrow saw Charles make use of his powers, she questioned what they were. Charles only responded to her with a vague answer while also referring to her by her name, making her even more confused as to what his capabilities were. Marrow was almost the exact opposite of Charles, which is why she began to have a definite one-sided dislike for him. While Charles was a communicative, thinking and intelligent individual, Marrow was a rude, intimidating and brash individual with only cares for what was current and little regard for the past, which she regarded as not being able to have anything be altered. Background Marrow was voiced by Tara Strong. Only animated version of the character. Marrow has no Days of Future Past counterpart in the comics. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Sarah (Earth-80920) at Marvel Database *Sarah (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Days of Future Past (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:X-Men (Wolverine and the X-Men)